Presumed Dead
by EJonna
Summary: Two years after EJ DiMera's death, his ex-wife Nicole Walker also meets an untimely end. Hardly any significance to those who knew them considering they hated each other. However, one former Salemite holds a heavily-guarded secret capable of shattering everything once believed to be true. After an unexpected security breach, Kristen DiMera desperately races to keep her secret safe.


Chapter One

_Body of EJ DiMera Found. Foul Play Suspected_. That was the headline of the _Salem Spectator_ two years ago, tucked inside the first section of the Sunday paper in it's usual spot near the celebrity birthdays and horoscopes. Today's headline had some more unfortunate news concerning another Salem citizen: _Death of TV Reporter Nicole Walker Ruled Homicide_

The woman reading the paper let out a maniacal chuckle as her hands furiously began tearing it to shreds which she left in a pile on the ground right outside the Salem airport's newsstand where she purchased it, leaving several spectators curiously looking to each other for some sort of explanation as to her strange behavior. The blonde-haired woman attempted to collect herself, taking a deep breath and smoothing down the lower region of her form-fitting black mini-dress as she strode in 4-inch spiked patent-leather heels toward the exit where her driver awaited her curb-side just outside.

"Welcome back to Salem, Ms. DiMera," Ralph, the driver of the sleek, black luxury car said as he opened the door for his employer as expected. Typically Kristen DiMera was nothing put pleasant with her staff but today she didn't even offer a simple smile as she climbed into the car. He didn't know for sure her exact reason for returning to Salem, but he supposed it most likely was to tie up some loose ends after the recent death of her father, Stefano DiMera. He supposed he himself may be one of those loose ends since the DiMEra mansion had been practically vacant for the last two years. Soon after EJ's death, his widow hastily remarried and moved from the mansion. Stefano and Kristen decided to permanently relocate to Italy and even though the mansion was used only occasionally when one or both remaining DiMera's returned to Salem for a visit, they had kept a full staff running their former homestead in their absence. In the last year when Stefano's health had begun it's steady decline, Kristen had only been back once. She had expressed at the time how much she loved Italy and that there was nothing left for her in Salem. He supposed that wasn't entirely true since he was quite sure she still had feelings for Mr. Black, even though Mr. Black had clearly moved on with Ms. Walker. _Oh dear, that's it,_ Ralph thought to himself._ She must have heard the news of Ms. Walker's death and now she's come to see Mr. Black._ He quickly shook the idea from his head and began to focus on his task. It was not appropriate for him to make such assumptions. If Ms. DiMera decides to share her intentions for returning to Salem, splendid. If not, so be it. He was not one to take part on the gossip concerning his employers which seemed to run rampant among his fellow staff members.

He climbed into the car and immediately checked his rear-view mirror. Kristen's face was intense with what he supposed was anger. Her cheeks were bright red and she was making every attempt to keep her breathing under control as she rocked back and forth anxiously in her seat. Although he was almost afraid to ask, out of politeness he began to ask if she was alright. Before he could mutter the first syllable, she spoke.

"Have you seen this morning's headline, Ralph," Kristen asked, still clearly apparent she was desperately attempting to keep her anger in check. Her driver was about to respond but she really wasn't interested in conversation at this point. She needed to vent and for the first time since learning of Nicole's "death", she did so freely, cutting him off before he had a chance to speak once again.

"Death of TV reporter Nicole Walker Ruled Homicide," she recited from memory sarcastically, then proceeded to add her own personal touch, "MY ASS!"

Ralph braced himself and tried to remain calm as she began kicking the back of his seat and howling in a tantrum worse than he had ever witnessed coming from any child. He had heard stories of Ms. DiMera's erratic behavior before, but this was his first time to witness it first-hand. He wasn't sure if maybe she'd see the panicked look on his face, but thankfully, for whatever reason, the duration of the fit was relatively short. Stunningly, she was unapologetic for her behavior as if it was quite normal for a fully grown woman of her stature to behave as so.

Ralph, desperate to distract her, quickly piped up and asked where she was heading.

"I need to stop by the mansion briefly but I'll only be a minute. I need you to take me to see Brady."

There was complete silence for the remainder of the ride. She seemed calmer now but there was still an intensity to her face, as if she was deep in thought, each time he stole a peek through the rear-view mirror. When the car pulled up before the mansion, she quickly hopped out without incident and made her way inside the massive house.

She was greeted briefly by Harold but she quickly sent him away to fetch her luggage from the car. She was in no mood for small talk. What she needed was a drink and as nice as it would be to just pop into a bar for a quick one and avoid the staff all together, there was no way she could patronize a single bar in Salem and not be harassed by a Brady or Horton or the other ninety percent of the city's population.

She poured herself a double of whatever was on hand. The variety didn't matter, it was it's calming effect that she needed. After just one sip she was feeling good, feeling in control, and that was exactly how she needed to be when she saw Brady. Of course he swore her off and wished her to burn in hell the last time he saw her, but she was confident she could play her cards right. After all, she had something he needed. Information. Information that could make him very happy, and grateful to her when this exchange of information paid off.

As this thought trickled through her mind, her eye caught glimpse of a familiar portrait hanging in the living room. She smiled back at the handsome young man forever frozen in time seemingly smiling back at her. "Well hello, baby brother," she said as she raised her glass to the recently added portrait of EJ on the wall next to that of her father's. "Long time no see, huh? At least that's what you and I would both like people to think," she whispered with an exaggerated wink. "So what do you think about this news about your ex-wife? Tragic, isn't it? Well, don't worry darling, I don't think it's true. In fact, I think our little Nikki did a little disappearing act, much like you did two years ago, and three weeks ago..." She approached the portrait and put her mouth to the frozen man's ear, as if sharing the most intimate of all secrets. "Don't worry, with Brady's help, I will find her. And then, when I find her, I'll find all of you won't I, baby brother?"


End file.
